


The 'L' Word

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, John Loves Sherlock, M/M, Sherlock Loves John, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock contemplates why he hasn't used the 'L' word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'L' Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlock1110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/gifts).



> Because I abandoned her for a weekend at a Doctor Who convention. Yes, you can abandon someone who lives thousands of miles away.

Sherlock paced the flat contemplating the ‘L’ word. It was such a simple word. Why was it causing him so much trouble? If he used it, it wouldn’t make him any less of a man. He would still be able to dash madly about London, leaping from rooftop to rooftop and woe betide the criminal foolish enough to challenge him physically.

Using the ‘L’ word wouldn’t make him any less of a genius either. He would still be able to think circles around anyone he knew. Well, there was Mycroft, the prat. And his brother would sneer and spout things like, “Sentiment,” and “Caring is not an advantage.” Oh, how he would look down his nose in that superior manor. Mycroft could just sod off. What did he know about it anyway? He’d never felt anything like what Sherlock felt for John. He likely never would. Sherlock stopped in his tracks. That was oddly… sad. Suddenly the detective felt sorry for his brother, perhaps for the first time ever. He would have to do something to remedy the situation. Introduce him to Lestrade…

Sherlock gave himself a shake and resumed his pacing. He had to keep his thoughts on the problem at hand. It was time to use the ‘L’ word. He would simply turn to John, open his mouth and say it. The detective turned to his boyfriend, opened his mouth and nothing came out. Bollocks! He started pacing again. It shouldn’t be so difficult.

There had been a time when Sherlock had defined himself by his career. He had been Sherlock Holmes, the world’s only consulting detective. That wasn’t true anymore. Now he was Sherlock Holmes, the man who loved John Watson. He loved him with everything that he was. He loved him with his breath, his blood, his very atoms. He could do this.

John stood and stretched, walking over to shrug on his coat.

“Where are you going?” Sherlock asked, slightly alarmed.

“Your pacing is making me dizzy,” the doctor said with a shake of his head. “I thought I’d go for a more linear walk.”

The detective stood between John and the door. “You can’t. I’ve solved the problem.”

“That’s good.” John’s eyebrows drew down in a frown. “I didn’t know you had a case on.”

“No, not a case.” Sherlock reached out and pulled John in for an embrace. “I just wanted to say… I love you, John Watson.”


End file.
